Slept so Long
by lastat-chan
Summary: Kadaj's POV. A spoof of Queen of the Damned only involveing Kadaj as he awoke into the future after haveing been asleep since the incident between Cloud and his demise. Will Kadaj survive? No yaoi or shonen ai.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters Square has developed._**

**_Warning: It's from Kadaj's POV so if you hate Kadaj please leave. Flames will be used to flame flamers and I have matches._**

**_So here we go!_**

* * *

I don't remember how long its been, I remember returning to the life stream when I was killed by Cloud. My mother, Jenova, went silent and so did I and my brothers. I slept maybe because I wanted to disappear but it was not ment to be.

As I lay there in the life stream things began to come and change around me, I knew not how long I lay there but the planet was doing much better other than when it acted up that one time. I had enough of laying there; I obviously wasn't going to die so I awoke from my slumber.

When I came out of the crater the air was purer don't get me wrong, it was always pure in the first place but it smelt less of smog that was in the atmosphere. The blue sky was gray with clouds with swirls of white. The snow fell on my pale flesh and on my wet leather out fit.

I came down the mountain, to the icicle inn area, and I noticed it had become larger since last time. It was a booming little industry town, clean in environment, I thought I'd never say that. Then I noticed I no longer felt malice for these humans, which surprised me the must, it must be because my mother wasn't controlling me just as she isn't controlling me now.

I bought some different clothes the ones I was wearing were tattered and torn. I bought a pair of black slacks, a lose fitting shirt that I kept untucked even though it was a dress shirt, and a pair of boots no clue what brand but I liked them, and a black trench coat. Funny how when I changed my appearance women came flocking to me, but no need for that detail. I was lonely walking those cold dead streets alone my brothers were still asleep. Perhaps waiting for mother to come back in a grand appearance, or maybe just like me they want to fade.

Whatever the case amongst my thoughts I heard this wonderful sound, the sound of electric guitars screaming into the shadows, drums being beaten in rhythm, keyboard being played in a creepy slow yet innocent key. Oh this put a thrill through me, I had enough money, and I went and bought myself a guitar. Surprisingly enough I was really good with it, striking the right keys making the guitar scream a demonic like song, going faster as I got used to it. I heard the other band stop playing, but I kept on with my song like as if I had gone mad for this music.

I then saw some of the humans look down from a balcony at me as I played; I looked up and smiled at them, a devilish smile one that invited them into me. I saw one jump down off the balcony, obviously well built for it he landed perfectly, and he stared at me in wonder as I stopped playing.

"Where did you learn how to play like that?" he asked.

"I taught myself of course," I answered, he laughed, I wasn't that sure why.

"Well, we were looking for a lead singer and guitarist, can you sing?" he asked I wasn't to sure on this singing but I could play guitar well enough.

"No I'm afraid I've never sang before," I answered back quickly.

"Never? Well come on first times easy let me hear you. Open your mouth as in to talk but draw out the words in a rhythm even if it's screaming," he explained, so I did.

Never had I sang but it felt good, the words rolled off my tongue as if I had known how to sing all along, he was smiling I suppose that's a good thing. His band members cheered as I stopped, I caught my breath, and went quiet for a moment.

After that they asked me to join them; I gladly agreed, I was bored of being alone, these were my new family my brothers and even my sister.

"What is your name?" asked the female.

"Kadaj," I answered in a cool tone.

"Alright let's here it for Kadaj!" said one of them cheering for me, they chanted my name, such praise I was giddy.

As time went on we became well known by everyone in the town we even had a few small concerts, we were great but there was still a void in me that had to be filled. Finally after a few months we were known by almost everyone in Gaia we were famous!

We were holding real concerts in front of hundreds of people, cheering fans and such. We were living it up, I even wrote a majority of our songs. I remember making our first music video, it was fun the actors in them were hysterical the way they played their parts. So perfectly my death in Cloud's arms, the actor of Cloud was good, looked almost like him. It was obvious that Cloud and his friends would still be alive, I wondered if they'd recognize me. I played out my part perfectly, but then as time went on I had visions. No, no I had awoken my mother from her slumber no doubt. I was getting head aches and felt sorrow more emptiness than before.

She was awakening me but she didn't have the strength to control me. I feared that soon she would control my life again and I certainly didn't wish for that. Oh what did I do to deserve this?

The sun rose again and I was able to see another day as I did while I was free and I loved it. It was so bright, when I was fighting Cloud I never noticed I was so preoccupied with finding Jenova… Should I even call her mother anymore I ponder?

Well either way this was the beginning of my story, of my new life or so I thought, but I shall see eventually. You'll see why I'm worried later on for now let me tell you the tale…

Chapter 1 end…


End file.
